disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Junior Elementary School
Disney Junior Elementary School is a big, magical school that is half elementary, half middle, half junior high, and half high school. Inside the classes, you'll find that one of the teachers are fairies, mermaids, princesses, or pirates. There are also fun classes and fun subjects like Magic-ology, Pirate-ology, Mermaid-ology, Prince-and-Princess-ology, Fairy ology, Animal-ology, Superhero-ology, Ocean-ology, Health-ology, Arts and Crafts-ology, and Sing-and-Dance-ology, and also new classrooms like and Cowboy and Cowgirl-ology, Space-ology. Design Classes 'Pirate-ology' Homeroom Number: '''157 '''Teacher: Kwazii Cat Description: '''Pirate-ology is where we learn how to become pirates. Here, you will learn how to swashbuckle, sail on seas in ships, find buried treasure, fight fierce sea monsters, and say cool pirate catchphrases. You will also learn about amazing facts about pirates and learn about the most famous pirates that sailed the seven seas years ago. '''Lessons: Swashbuckling Class, Ship Sailing Class, Treasure Hunting Class, Sea Monster Fighting Class, Pirate Catchphrase Learning Class, Cannon Loading Class, Cool facts, histories, and stories about pirates 'Ocean-ology' Homeroom Number: '123 '''Teacher: 'Captain Barnacles '''Description: Ocean-ology is where you will learn about the ocean and the ocean creatures that live under the sea, and you will also learn about the most famous sunken ships and ocean myths or legends. Lessons: Diving Class, Sunken Ship Finding Class, Ocean Legend/Myth Class 'Prince-and-Princess-ology' Homeroom Number: '''250 '''Teacher: Cinderella Description: Prince-and-Princess-ology is where you will learn how to be a prince or princess. You'll learn how to use good manners, bow or curtsy, give a royal speech, dance the waltz, and also set a table for tea. Not only that, but you will also learn how to be brave, kind, and smart. Lessons: Manner Class, Bowing and Curtsying Class, Royal Speech Class, Waltz Dancing Class, Tea Partying Class, Dress Up Class 'Mermaid-ology' Homeroom Number: '''105 '''Teacher: Ariel Description: '''Mermaid-ology is where you will learn about how to be a real mermaid or merman. With a magic necklace to help you breathe underwater, you'll learn how to swim swiftly, gracefully, and more faster. You'll also learn how to sing sirens, find treasure, make your hair into different mermaid styles, dress in the most stylist mermaid styles, dance in the water, and communicate with ocean animals. '''Lessons: Swimming Class, Siren Class, Treasure Hunting Class (Mermaid-ology), Hair Styling Class, Mermaid Styling Class, Water Dancing Class, Ocean Animal Communication Class 'Magic-ology' Homeroom Number: '110 '''Teacher: 'Amalthea '''Description: '''Magic-ology is where you'll learn how to use magic. With a magic wand in your hand, you'll learn how to cast spells, cure sicknesses, become friends with magical creatures, and levitate objects, but be careful: magic is very dangerous to those who don't know how to use it! '''Lessons: Spell Casting Class, Recovering Class, Magical Creature Bonding Class, Levitation Class, Curse Lifting Class, Magical Chemistry Class 'Fairy-ology' Homeroom Number: '''108 '''Teacher: Tinker Bell Description: '''Fairy-ology is where you will learn how to be a fairy or a sparrow man. With a touch of pixie dust, you'll learn how to be a tinker-talent fairy, a water-talent fairy, an animal-talent fairy, a garden-talent fairy, a light-talent fairy, a fast-flying-talent fairy, a fairy dust-talent fairy, and any other kind of fairy. '''Lessons: Repairing Class, Water Making Class, Animal Training Class, Gardening Class, Light Making Class, Flying Class, Fairy Dust Making Class, etc. 'Animal-ology' Homeroom Number: 521 Teacher: '''Big Nut Brown Hare '''Description: '''Animal-ology is where you will learn how to talk to animals and understand them. You'll also learn how they hibernate, migrate, what they eat, how they move, and where they live. '''Lessons: Animal Communication Class, Magical Animal Reports 'Superhero-ology' Homeroom Number: 231 Teacher: Special Agent Oso Description: Superhero-olgy is where you will learn how to be a superhero like your favorite hero. With your practice super powers, you'll learn how to use super strength, fly or run super fast, blasts lasers or rays out of your hands, and also learn how to hide your powers from others. You'll also learn how to use super gadgets. Lessons: Strength Class, Flying Class (Superhero-ology), Laser and Ray Class, Power Hiding Class, Gadget Class, Disguise Class 'Sing-and-Dance-ology' Homeroom Number: '''490 '''Teacher: Abramson and DC Description: '''Sing and Dance-ology is where you will learn how to sing new songs and dance new moves. You'll also learn about different music and different types of dance moves from other famous dancers. '''Lessons: Karaoke Class, Dancing Class, Music Class 'Health-ology' Homeroom Number: '873 '''Teacher: 'Sam Sandwich '''Description: '''Health-ology is where you will learn how to stay and eat healthy and stay strong. Like gym class, you'll run, jump, and slide. You'll also learn about foods that are good and bad for your stomach. '''Lessons: Physical Education Class 'Arts and Crafts-ology' Homeroom: '912 '''Teacher: 'Rapunzel '''Description: '''Arts and Crafts-ology is were you will make some famous arts. You will draw, paint, model, make pottery, or you can even work with wood. '''Lessons: Art Class, Modeling Class, Pottery Class, Jewelry Class, Sketching Class Monster-ology Homeroom: 180 Teacher: Daddo Description: Monster-ology is were you will learn about different ghosts, ghouls, demons, and monsters around the world. You will also learn how to let that inner monster out of you. Lessons: Inner Monster Releasing, Monster Report, Fear Facing 'Cowboy and Cowgirl-ology' Homeroom: '''314 '''Teacher: Sheriff Callie Description: Cowboy and Cowgirl-ology is were you will learn about how to be a real cowboy or a cowgirl. There, you'll learn about how to lasso, ride a horse, square dance, and how to catch some bandits. Lessons: Lassoing Class, Horseback Riding Class, Square Dancing Class, Outlaw Catching Class Space-ology Homeroom: '235 '''Teacher: 'Leo Callisto '''Description: '''Space-ology is where you'll learn how to travel in space. Not only will you learn how to pilot a space rocket, but you will also get to meet space aliens, train your own robo-pet, and use amazing space gadgets. '''Lessons: Rocket Piloting Class, Alien Meeting, Robo-Pet Training Class, Gadget Class (Space-ology) 'The Lunchroom' The school lunchroom is like a big banquet hall and a big fancy restaurant, with white-sheeted lunch tables, fancy lunch ladies and delicate plates and glasses and silverware. The whole place is scented with rose and cherry fragrance and the lunchroom is decorated in Jazz theme inspired by Lily of the valley and lotus. 'What's for lunch?' Foods -Pizza -Spaghetti with Meatballs -Burgers (Cheese, Rare, or Veggie) -Pasta -Rice with Beef or Chicken -Sushi -Salad -Macaroni & Cheese -Hot Dogs -Mashed Potatoes -French Fries -Fried Chicken -Grilled Cheese Sandwiches -Chinese Noodles -Bagels -Gumbo Sides -Apple Slices -Baby Carrots -Lettuce -Potato Chips -Crackers -Heart-Shaped Cherries -Cookies -Chocolate Bars Drinks -Apple Juice -Grape Juice -Orange Juice -Cherry Juice -Cranberry Juice -White Milk -Chocolate Milk -Strawberry Milk -Soda -Water -Milkshake -Bottled Water Desserts -Cake -Ice Cream Sundaes -Cupcakes -Eclairs -Cheesecake -Cotton Candy -Pastries -Muffins -Parfaits -Buttermilk beignets 'Clubs, Sports, and Activities' Gem Collecting Club Pirate Problem Solving Club Pearl Necklace Workshop Derby Flying Club Tea Time Club Basketball Club Pixie Dust Club Explore, Rescue, Protect Club Photography Club President: Sofia Astronomy Club Newspaper Club Pirate Sword Fighting Club Hair, Costume, and Makeup Club Ballet Club ''' President: June '''Dancing Club Badminton Club Magical Animal Daycare Club Jewelry Club Art Club Fencing Club Magical Gardening Club Student Council Noodle Lasso Club Sorcery Club Terra Monster Training Club Bow Making Club Woodshop Drama Club President: Daisy Duck Cooking & Baking Club President: Snow White DJES Cheer Squad Soccer Club Knights & Dragons Club Chess Club Dazzle Ball Team Superhero Club Toy Making and Fixing Club Opera Club Friendship Matchmaking Club President: Sofia Lexi's Movie Making Club President: Lexi Miraculous Club Students Jake [[Sofia the First|'Sofia']] Amber James Henry Izzy Cubby Connor Amaya Greg Lucinda Vivian Hugo Wendell[[Wendell Fidget| Fidget]] Cobby Summer [[Miles Callisto|'Miles']] Loretta Mirandos Haruna Blodger Vampirina [[Melody|'Melody']]' '(exchanged student) Romeo’s daytime self Luna '(Luna Girl’s daytime self) '''Nick '(Night Ninja’s daytime self) '''Angellica Ashton [[Bracelety|'Bracelety']] [[Pencil|'Pencil']] [[Roboty|'Roboty']] [[Liy|'Liy']] [[Loser|'Loser']] [[8-Ball|'8-Ball']] [[Stapy|'Stapy']] [[David|'David']] Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Schools Category:Buildings